


Nikt nie będzie wiedział

by AmaWatte



Series: Ni to angst, ni to nie, chuj tam wie [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Chimeras, Corey Bryant needs a hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Good Friend Corey Bryant, Hurt, Inspired By a Sleeping at Last Song, Protective Scott, Reaction, Scott is a Good Friend, Why Did I Write This?, autor płakał jak pisał, josh need a hug, płacz ból i śmierć czyli znów krzywdzę i siebie i postacie, ukrywanie śmierci, śmierć postaci kanonicznej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaWatte/pseuds/AmaWatte
Summary: Ramiona Josha się trzęsą, po policzkach płyną łzy. Ma rozchylone wargi, łapczywie łapie powietrze. Próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale głos go zawodzi.
Relationships: Corey Bryant & Scott McCall, Josh Diaz & Scott McCall, josh diaz & corey bryant
Series: Ni to angst, ni to nie, chuj tam wie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Nikt nie będzie wiedział

Josh nigdy nie podejrzewał, że umrze w taki sposób. Że zostanie zabity przez własną alfę, osobę, która zwróciła mu życie.

To pewne, Josh umrze. Rana się nie goi, niewyobrażalny ból przeszywa całe jego ciało.

\- Corey - próbuje powiedzieć, ale głos go zawodzi. Boli.

_Porażka. Oto czym jesteś._

Ostatnie słowa Theo bolą, ale Josh jest przekonany, że Theo ma rację.

Gdyby nie był porażką, uleczyłby się.

Przyciska dłoń do brzucha, płacząc z bólu.

Theo zostawił go na długą i bolesną śmierć, jakby nie miał ochoty skrócić męki Josha.

Będzie umierał dłużej niż normalny człowiek, jego ciało nadal bezskutecznie próbuje się uzdrowić.

W tym momencie, Josh nienawidzi tego, że jest chimerą.

\- Corey - Tym razem mu się udaje, a jego głos przecina surową ciszę.

Łka, wzywając swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, nie mając siły wstać i go poszukać.

Naiwnie czeka, że Corey znajdzie go szybciej niż Śmierć.

Trzęsie się w głośnym szlochu, a jego wargi barwi krew.

\- Nie chcę umierać - szepcze drżącym głosem - Nie chcę, nie chcę, nie chcę... -

Gdy Corey i Scott go znajdują, Josh w amoku mamrocze jedno imię.

_Theo._

\- Boli - łka, przykładając zakrwawioną dłoń do twarzy - Tak bardzo boli. Nie chcę, żeby bolało -

Corey pada na kolana i podpełza do przyjaciela.

\- Josh! - płacze razem z chimerą - Proszę, nie rób mi tego -

Scott klęka przy Diazie i delikatnie głaszcze go po włosach.

\- Spokojnie, przyjacielu. To już koniec, przestanie boleć - zapewnia go łamiącym się głosem i chwyta przedramię Josha, próbując odebrać mu ból - Nie mogę. N-nie mogę - mamrocze ze szklącymi się oczyma.

\- Żartujesz? - pyta się Corey - To nie czas na żarty -

\- Nie mogę - powtarza McCall - Nie mogę odebrać mu bólu -

\- W porządku - szepcze Josh - Jest dobrze. Ktoś musiał w końcu umrzeć -

\- Nie, nie, nie! - wrzeszcy Corey, gdy z oczu Josha ucieka życie - Nie rób mi tego, Josh! ZAKAZUJĘ CI! -

Po policzkach Scotta płyną łzy.

\- Nie mogłem nic zrobić - płacze wilkołak i zamyka oczy martwej chimery - On tak cierpiał, a j-ja nie mogłem nic zrobić -

Do Coreya wciąż to nie dociera.

\- To pomyłka - szepcze - Josh żyje, musi żyć... Dla mnie! Znajdź te cholerne lekarstwa, które przywróciły nas do życia, Scott! -

\- Nie, Corey - mówi łagodnie alfa.

\- Dlaczego nie?! - piekli się chimera, rzewnie płacząc 

\- To samolubne. Uzdrawianie ma związek z psychiką... Nie chciał się uzdrowić, więc nie ożywię go ponownie. Zastanów się Corey, dla kogo to robisz. Dla siebie czy dla niego? - pociąga nosem Scott - Nie zrobię mu tego -

\- NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ! - wrzeszczy Corey - Nienawidzę. Tak strasznie cię nienawidzę... -

Scott obejmuje go ramieniem i wyprowadza go chwiejnym wzrokiem.

\- Miał chociaż szansę się pożegnać, Corey - mówi, wiedząc, że Corey go nie nienawidzi - Miał to szczęście, że mógł cię zobaczyć przed śmiercią -

Wychodzą z cichą umową.

Nikomu nie powiedzą o jego śmierci. Nikt nie będzie wiedział.


End file.
